


Jumpy

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, I'm a dork, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie wished she wasn't so jumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is by "The Good The Bad and The Dirty" by PAT!D is playing so I'm gonna enjoy that.

Stevie was a jumpy person by birth. She wasn't good with the whole "just a bump in the night" thing. When she served briefly in the military the commanding officer had to take her firearm so she wouldn't accidentally kill the soldier who got up to go to the bathroom at night.

This trait apparently carried over to her post-war life as well. She often times found herself awake all night during a storm because she just couldn't sleep with all of the noise. Piper noticed, as she always did, but had no idea how to stop the problem.

Stevie, for what it was worth, had promised that no one would get hurt because of her alertness. Piper was obviously obligated to believe her as they were, after all, technically married. The reporter had every intention of letting sleeping dogs lie on the matter as well, at least until Stevie had a little accident.

The woman has been working on modifying her combat knife so she had something to work with when it came to close quarters combat. Eventually Stevie knew she would need to upgrade and maintain her combat rifle, hunting rifle, and sniper rifle. There was just too many things to do in a day. 

This particular cautionary tale, as Piper would call it, starts when the aforementioned woman decided to check in on her wife. Where the Vault Dweller had set up her work benches and such was in a small room with one entrance. It was a good place to get ambushed had it not been in the heart of town behind layers of Sanctuary's protections. 

Piper had forgotten to knock and had instead just started talking. "Hey Blue-"

"Motherfucker!" Stevie's voice rang out loud and clear.

Piper rushed over to where her lover was to find that she had somehow impaled her own hand with the dagger in surprize. "Blue are you okay?"

"Yup. Just got a knife through my hand. Nothing some TLC can't handle I'm sure."

Heedless to say that precautions were taken from them on when allowing Stevie to work with weapons and Nat got one amusing story when they returned to Diamond City."


End file.
